Many devices have the capability to deliver one or several services to another connected machine. Such devices may have either limited functions or limited resources. They may require to be controlled by complex applications run on a computer or on dedicated control circuits. Such devices may be deployed in the domain of the Internet of Things or in the domain of Machine-To-Machine (M2M). There is a great heterogeneity in the technologies used for these domains. For example devices may use different transport protocols (e.g. TCP/IP, Bluetooth, HTTP or Zigbee), different network topologies (e.g. with or without gateway) and different business patterns which depend on the kind of provided service (e.g. metering, video surveillance, weather measurement or home automation). Thus, the deployment of such devices remains complex and is not as wide as it could be.
There is a need for improving the way to manage communication between devices deployed in these domains.